


Drabbles for the Fanxing Deprived

by huangjinguo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (sort of sexting at least), Drabbles, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Rimming, Sexting, Smut, age gap, lord why, probably other stuff i'm gonna go to hell for, thigh riding, yifan being a dork in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangjinguo/pseuds/huangjinguo
Summary: Alternative Title: Grandpa Wu and his Sugarbaby. -- But basically just Fanxing being disgustingly in love.





	1. Fire of his Loins

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, if you guys got something that I may be able to type down, just hit me up.
> 
> Drabbles won't be beta'd or edited properly I guess. Whoops. Also sorry for all the age gap but you know my motto, "Can't Stop, Won't Stop" until y'all tell me to and cannot bear one more story about business man Yifan and his young and hot boyfriend Yixing.
> 
> I also know that the title for the first thing is super lame but hey, I love Lana Del Rey and the song came up when I was writing so yeah. The title isn't even that important. So.

***

Dating a guy who's over ten years older than him has probably been one of Yixing's best decisions so far.

Not only has the drama around him decreased to a minimum level, since Yifan just can't be bothered with all the shit that twenty-somethings go through, he's also found a man who just knows what he wants. He's straight forward. With everything.

He's met him on a business meeting when he was doing an internship during the summer holidays. Yixing had felt awkwardly out of place with his cheap dress shirt and a bunch of business cards that nobody wanted because he was just that - an intern that his boss had sent to the meeting because he himself didn't want to attend. 

And then Yifan had roamed over with a glass of wine in his hands after the actual podium discussion had ended, asking him why he wasn't trying to get rid of his cards, just like everybody else in the room who was frantically shaking hands, exchanging cards, acting like they cared about the other person - before they moved on to another. When Yixing had told him that he actually wasn't of any use here, Yifan had chuckled, leaned against the wall next to him and had said: "Oh, it's nice to see a handsome face among that sea of monkeys, so you are useful - to me, at least."

The pick-up line felt like a hammer someone knocked over Yixing's head, and he was hooked immediately. Yixing had only gotten rid of one card that night - and Yifan hadn't even waited one day to write Yixing a mail and ask him out for dinner, straight forward, and bluntly to the point:

_I could tell you that I may have a nice job opportunity after your graduation and wanted to talk to you about it over dinner, but I actually just want to get to know you. I can't get your face out of my head._

Yifan has been clear what he wanted - Yixing - from the very beginning. There was no annoying week long back-and-forth-texting with flirty messages, no akward dating-but-not-really-phase. There was one evening in a fancy restaurant with some wine and a three-course-menu that ended in Yifan's apartment where he had fucked Yixing right against the wall in the hallway, followed by one more round in the bedroom. And then, Yixing was served breakfast in bed the next morning.

Dating a guy who's got his life figured out, unlike his indecisive peers who can't even decide on what they want for dinner, has its perks - Yifan's got far much more life experience that he shares with Yixing, helping him out with applications and other adult stuff that he would've never mastered as well as without him.

Plus.

Yifan just _loves to spoil him_. Not only does he take him out to nice dinner dates or out of town for romantic weekend trips, gets him jewelry and clothes because he "feels like it", he also knows very well how to handle Yixing in bed. His hands, his lips, his tongue, his cock that fills him up so well - it lets all the other sexual encounters with guys his age look like pathetic high school dry humping in your dad's car on a movie night. It's like Yifan is making damn sure that Yixing won't ever consider being with another guy ever again. And holy hell. He's doing a great job at it.

***

Today is one of those days Yixing roams around Yifan's apartment restlessly. Yifan has been over in Xi'an for a business meeting for five days straight and is supposed to come home today. And Yixing - well, he's just really horny right now. There has been some sexting going on, mostly initiated by Yixing because Yifan doesn't do that "childish stuff" (but doesn't complain either when Yixing sends him indecent pictures of his hand disappearing in his boxers), but that hasn't been enough to satisfy Yixing's cravings. When Yifan arrives, he'll probably just rip off his clothes and beg him to take him right on the spot. _Damn it, he needs his cock so urgently._

It's around four hours later than Yifan has originally planned when Yixing finally hears the click of the lock and Yifan's footsteps in the hallway, along with the sound of his suitcase dragging over the floor.

"God, shit, fuck, fucking China Eastern!" Yixing hears him curse and stops his doing in the kitchen to prepare a snack to pass the time with. 

Yixing notices Yifan walking over into the living room, still spitting out one curse word after another. The younger of the two leaves his half-prepared fruit bowl on the counter in the kitchen and almost runs over to the other room where he finds Yifan sitting on the couch, wearing his business attire and scrolling through his phone, probably checking up on some business mails.

"Baby!" Yixing exclaims in a semi-whiny tone and he leaps over into Yifan's lap who gets caught by surprise and frowns.

"I thought you'd be out with friends by now?" He asks, throwing one of his lean arms around Yixing's delicate waist to pull him closer and putting his phone away.

"I cancelled since you hadn't arrived yet," Yixing answers and kisses Yifan's lips. "I needed to wait for you."

"Aren't you cute!" Yifan says and manages to crack a smile.

Yixing shifts his weight and works his left knee in between Yifan's thighs which the older one registers with a raised eyebrow. He's definitely not sure what his boyfriend's up to, but he definitely is willing to wait and see where this is going.

"What happened?" Yixing then asks and proceeds to place kisses on Yifan's cheekbones, jawline and neck, sensing that he's still annoyed about something.

"Ugh that fucking airline!" Yifan spits out. "My plane was three hours late! And everything was just chaotic! I'm never going to fly with them again!"

"Poor baby," Yixing breathes into the other's ear and presses his knee a little further up Yifan's crotch. "I think you need to destress a little."

The answer is a grunt and Yixing slowly starts rolling his hips against Yifan's thigh, that movement alone getting him so worked up he feels his cock swelling in his boxer briefs. _Please. God. Take that stress out on me. Ravish me._

Yifan's hands start wandering over Yixing's butt cheeks and while he keeps grinding himself against him, he squeezes them, coaxing a very small moan out of the younger.

"Why aren't you wearing pants, baby?" Yifan asks when he realizes that Yixing is missing the usual pair of sweatpants that he likes to wear when he's at home.

"Easy access." Is Yixing's answer, still rubbing his swelling cock against Yifan's thigh like a horny teenager - seriously, he can't get any more obvious than this. If his cock starts to leak only from that stimulation, Yifan can't unsee that.

"Cute. You want me to fuck you, huh?"

Yixing nods frantically and adds:

"Please, pease, please! I missed you _so much_!"

"Me or my dick?"

"Both. But... your dick is the more pressing issue right now, Yifan!" Yixing shoots back and watches how the older one looks down on Yixing's hips thrusting back and forth against his expensive Armani suitpants. "Please. I've been so patient and good."

"Your borderline daddy kink is showing again. You really need to be wrecked," Yifan lowly chuckles and slips one hand into Yixing's brief while the other hand unzips his own pants, clearly turned on by the way Yixing is begging for his attention.

The sound of the zipper being pulled down alone sends shivers down Yixing's spine and he mewls when Yifan buries his first finger inside of him, going in dry. He can't think about the slight uncomfortable feeling though because fuck it, no time for fetching the lube. 

It takes two more fingers until Yifan orders him to take off his boxers and turn around so he can watch how Yixing buries himself on his cock. And Yixing obeys. Just like every time, because when he listens to Yifan, he gets rewarded. Now, he is getting rewarded with the incredible feeling of Yifan stretching him to the limits and filling him up completely, his hands supported on Yifan's knees while the man himself grunts every time Yixing lifts his hips and sinks back down on him. Soon, the room, maybe even the whole apartment, is filled with their moans and pleasured screams as they reach their climax almost simultaneously. Yixing almost blacks out as his orgasm rolls over him and he crashes back into Yifan who immediately throws his arms around him, pressing his damp cheek against Yixing's. When their breathing slows down, Yifan says:

"Shit. I can definitely see 'thigh riding' becoming a thing. I never knew you get off to me _this much_. You almost came just from rubbing your cock against my pants."

"Now you're becoming cocky, Mister Wu," Yixing retorts but turns his head to search for Yifan's lips which get sealed into an open mouthed kiss.

"I missed you, baby," Yifan says when they break apart again, and his voice is soft and loving, making Yixing all giddy, which he tries to hide, because he doesn't want to act like a stupid teenager.

"I missed you too."

Yifan lazily strokes Yixing's bare thighs, nothing sexual behind that movement, only a tremendous amount of appreciation for the other’s existence. 

"Hey, now that you've gotten what you needed so badly, may I get out of these clothes and take a shower?" Yifan suddenly asks.

"May I come with you?"

"Honey, shower sex isn't a thing," Yifan roars. "It's impracticable and only something teenagers phantasize about what is wrong with you youngsters!"

"Or you're just getting old."

"Excuse me?!"

Yixing snorts, then lifts his hip to release Yifan's limb cock and straddles the older's lap, facing him again.

"I was joking."

Yifan's hand slaps against the soft flesh of Yixing's butt cheek and he says:

"Respect your elders, Yixing!"

"Just let me shower with you, and I'll obey."

Yifan exhales a long breath and throws his head onto the back rest of the sofa, but when he looks up, he smiles and pulls Yixing down to kiss him.

"Okay."

He pushes Yixing off so he can zip up his pants again so they won't fall down his ankles when he stands up to go to the bathroom, then he picks Yixing up who squeals at the sudden move and throws his arms around his neck and his legs around his hips to not fall down. Both giggle like little kids when Yifan carries Yixing to the shower.

That's the thing. Even with all those years between them, and maybe exactly because of them, Yixing manages to tickle out the playful and sometimes childish side in Yifan. He makes him young again, bringing him back to the years when he has been in his early twenties, when he used to be a little more carefree and bolder. They do complement each other.

So yeah. Dating a guy who's over ten years older than him has really been one of Yixing's best decisions so far.

 

 

* * *

 

I am a person that's needy for attention, so don't be afraid to hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/HUANGJINGU0) or my super lame [curious cat profile](https://curiouscat.me/huangjinguo).


	2. Merely a Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yifan needs to put up with a boyfriend that's 15 years younger than him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but. We also need Yifan's point of view. And Grace triggered this during one of our Twitter talks. So there you go honey, this is for you~

***

Out of all the things that he's done in his life, and out of all the people that he's dated, it's Yixing whom he got hung up on. That quirky college student in his early 20s, the one that caught Yifan's eye on one of those horribly boring business meetings last summer. Yifan is in his late 30s, nearing his 40s with big steps, which is somehow a very intimidating thought, and when he's told Yixing about that, the younger one had just bat his eyelashes and shrugged his shoulders.

"You look way younger, though!"

The fact that Yixing wasn't creeped out by him when he had approached him rather directly about what he wanted from him, mostly sex in the beginning, had made Yixing even more endearing.

It's really not bad, dating a guy who's over ten years younger - Yixing brings back the youthful vigor into Yifan's life, which revitalizes him to a great extend and sometimes he really forgets that when Yixing was born, he's just started high school. If they had met back then, Yifan would've probably accidentally killed the infant because my god was he a stupid motherfucker in his teens. Yixing pulls him out of his every day routine consisting of work and sleep with spontaneous date nights. He fills his big apartment in Beijing's high-end district with life and joy, something he's sure a guy his age could never do. Having Yixing around fills him mostly with nothing but bliss.

But then.

Sometimes, Yifan asks himself if dating a guy who's over ten years older is what Yixing needs in his life. When he drives Yixing to class and watches him greet his peers at the entrance gate of his university, Yifan feels much older than that. He feels like a dad dropping his kid off at school. There's a constant little voice nagging in the back of his brain, scratching at his skull telling him that one day, Yixing will meet a nice and humble guy his age that will sweep him off his feet and take him away from the elder. Yixing is more than enough for Yifan, but Yifan isn't sure if he is enough for him and if their relationship isn't robbing Yixing off a big part of his youth that he should be enjoying.

This mostly stems from knowing how Yifan used to be like in his early 20s and attending university. He was always out to party, sometimes even on weekdays, picking up men and women alike and leaving a trail of broken hearts along the way. He thinks that Yixing should be doing similar stuff - maybe not so much the whoring around part, but at least he should get out more often and be with his friends, because more than often Yifan just wants to stay at home, have a glass of wine and go to bed at ten in the evening. And yeah. That's what people his age just do - but not what people Yixing's age do.

Yifan feels like he's having a split personality disorder because more than often, he encourages Yixing to go out and have fun, but when Yixing actually does it, the jealousy in his chest is unbearable. 

"Baby, Lu Han's asked me to go out tonight, I'd love to go with him," Yixing says one day when he comes home from his late Friday class and Yifan was able to get off work earlier than usual.

"Oh," Yifan says, because he actually wanted to ask Yixing out for dinner or something since getting off early rarely happens for him - but Yixing seems to be excited, so he tries not to be the party pooper. "Sure thing. Go ahead. Have fun!"

"You could tag along, you know."

"Pffff, not gonna happen! I'm too old for clubbing. I've had my fair share of that already," Yifan snorts and shakes his head frantically as he leans back into the sofa.

"Fine," Yixing sighs. "But seriously, if you don't want me to go..."

"Go! For god's sake! Have fun once in your life!"

Yixing chuckles and kisses Yifan's cheek, then he leaps into the bedroom to pick up an outfit for the night.

At around ten, Yixing leaves the apartment in his party attire while Yifan sits on the couch wearing sweatpants and munching on some take out while watching a documentary about Nazi-Germany in the Second World War. When the door falls shut behind his boyfriend, Yifan doesn't really know if his stomach tightens because of the greasy food or the fact that his man is on his way to get wasted in a dark club somewhere in Sanlitun.

Because he knows how he used to be, Yifan's mind spins around different scenarios, all in which Yixing gets pursued by good looking men. It kills him. It makes blank and white jealousy going on a rampage through his body and he grabs his phone several times to ask Yixing what he's doing, but closes the WeChat App before he actually hits send because he doesn't want to be _that kind of guy_. He trusts Yixing, and he won't come off like a possessive asshole just because he won't come with him to dance the night away.

At around one in the morning, Yifan gets a first text message.

_Baby, I miss you. I mean, it's fun and all, but I miss you. :(_

Yifan has dozed off on the couch and when he sees the message popping up on his screen, his eyes snap wide open and his heart picks up its pace. Knowing that Yixing thinks of him is enough to make up for the prior hours of absolute torture. Still. He tries not to come off like that, so instead of saying 'If you miss me, then just come home, I'll be waiting for you.', he types:

_I miss you too. Where are you guys at?_

Yeah. Wow. He is such a cool and liberal boyfriend.

_Destination._

When Yifan reads the name of the biggest gay club in Beijing, and the oldest, he groans. He's spent enough nights in that club himself, and if the establishment hasn't changed within the last ten years, it's still the same shabby meeting spot for every token gay in China's capital. He cannot remember how many times he's fucked people in one of the bathroom stalls there - again, his mind vomits really bad scenarios for his heart rate that involve Yixing and a faceless dude grind up on each other. NO.

_Oh dear lord. Take care baby. I know that place all too well, hahahaha._

Yifan hates himself. The urge to throw on some pants and drive down to Gongti to drag Yixing out of there is strong, but he forces himself to stay cool. Yixing would never do that. Ever.

_It's quite... pretentious, isn't it? And most of the people are annoying and... ugly? I never realized how ugly most of the people in the gay scene were. D:_

_Do you realize that this also includes you?_

_No, I'm pretty~ I'm your pretty angel~ :3_

When Yifan wants to tell Yixing that he's being cocky again, another message appears in the chat feed.

_Or maybe it's just because I'm spoiled. Because I have such a handsome guy that no one can compare to :*_

_WOW YOU'RE DRUNK. Tell Lu Han to not give you any shots anymore!_

Yixing's answer is one of those super cheesy stickers of a random cartoon that sends kisses and hugs, then Yifan's phone stays silent. The elder figures that Lu Han's dragged Yixing away from his phone, or he's lost signal in the club, or another guy has tapped his shoulder and...

"For FUCK'S SAKE Wu Yifan!" Yifan groans and slaps his face. "Pull yourself together!"

There's nothing to worry about. Yixing has just told him that he has no interest in any other person whatsoever. Why is his brain still acting like that?! He exhales an annoyed breath, then throws the cold dinner away, shuts down his TV and shuffles into his bathroom to get ready for bed. When he's buried beneath his sheets, he suddenly gets awfully aware that Yixing isn't next to him. He's gotten way too accustomed to the other pressing his body against him while falling asleep. Holding him in his arms and listening to his heartbeat is his number one method to fall asleep himself within ten minutes. It calms him down, no matter how stressful the day. Now he is alone in his big ass bed and Yixing's warmth is missing. Fuck.

It takes another hour in which Yifan keeps tossing and turning on the mattress until his phone goes off again, this time receiving a call from Yixing. Within a second he answers.

"Yeah, Yixing?"

"Heyyy, no, it's Lu Han! Hi Yifan!" Lu Han rumbles into the phone and Yifan can hear the drunk laughter and quarreling from party goers that are probably trying to catch a taxi around the main street.

"Umm... hi. Where's Yixing?"

"Oh, no worries, he's next to me!"

"Give me my phone baaaack!"

"Shush, Yixing. -- Okay, umm, I have a question that Yixing is too afraid to ask, because he doesn't want to bother you..."

"... let my man sleep, for god's sake!" Yixing whines, clearly hammered.

"Umm... I cannot follow," Yifan says.

"Okay, so, I live in Shaoyaoju, right?"

"Yeah."

"That's basically the other direction from where you live, right?"

Yifan rolls his eyes and just doesn't understand why those youngsters always have to beat around the bush. Has he been like that, too? If yes, why had no one actually ever bothered to kick his ass for that awful habit?

"Spit it out already, Lu Han, your babbling is taking off ten years of my life."

"Jeez, calm down!" Lu Han scoffs. "I was just wondering if you can pick him up so I can take a taxi home? No taxi driver wants to drive him and then me back because of where we live, and I don't want the guy to go home by himself."

"I'm not a kid anymore!" Yixing hisses, fallen into his Changsha dialect that only comes out on two occasions - when he's very emotional about something, or when he's very drunk.

"I'm on my way. You're at Gongti, right?"

"Yepp! We'll wait for you! Thanks man!"

"Yifan, I--"

Yixing gets cut off because Lu Han hangs up and Yifan doesn't waste any time. He gets up, doesn't even bother to throw on some jeans and hurries for the door in his sweatpants to get to his car. The car ride takes about ten minutes with the usual traffic, but at this time of the night, the streets are clogged with taxis that try to get a few customers which makes Yifan arrive an additional ten minutes later. He parks the car at the sidewalk right in front of the club, not caring that he's snatched the spot away from a taxi driver who yells at him from behind his steering wheel. When he gets out, it doesn't even take thirty seconds for Yixing to notice him.

"Babyyyyyyyyyyyyyy~!" He squeals and leaps into his arms, catching Yifan off guard, but he manages to throw his arms around Yixing's hips so he won't fall back on his drunk ass.

Clinging onto his boyfriend like a monkey baby to his mother, he buries his face in the curve of Yifan's neck, bringing the the smell of nightclubs with him - basically just fake alcohol, cold cigarette smoke, and sweat.

"Hi there, love," Yifan says as Yixing lift his head and presses his lips onto Yifan's, showing everyone around them who he belongs to.

Yifan isn't the type of guy to show too much affection in public, but when he sees the looks of other people from the gay scene that pour out of Destination club, he can't help but to smile and press Yixing a little closer to him.

"Thanks man," Lu Han then appears. "I think that one Jägermeister was too much for the poor guy."

"Ugh, seriously? Jägermeister?" Yifan asks and sways Yixing in his arms who snuggles into him again.

"Wasn't our idea. Two guys tried to get into our pants by bribing us with alcohol."

The hot feeling of jealousy shoots through Yifan's veins again and his jaw tightens up. Yixing's head shoots up again and he says:

"Yeah! But I was super clever baby!"

Lu Han rolls his eyes.

"You started to tell everyone and their dog about your handsome boyfriend and wouldn't shut up about it. That basically ruined my chances of getting laid, thanks you prick!"

"We got drinks for free though!"

"That would've happened anyways!"

Yixing pouts as he realizes that he is not making any sense at all and lays his head back down onto Yifan's shoulder.

"I'm tired. I want to sleep."

"Got you, baby."

Yifan and Lu Han exchange a quick goodbye, then Yixing's classmate turns around to try his luck in finding a taxi home a little down the streets where the crowd dissolves. Yifan jockeys Yifan onto the passenger seat before he weaves his car into the traffic, slowly creeping back to where he came from.

"You should come with me once," Yixing says and grabs Yifan's thigh.

"Babe, no. I'm too old for that. It's not my scene anymore."

The younger one lets out a drunk whine and he stomps his feet.

"Probably fifty percent of the guys that threw pick up lines at me were far older than you!"

"Don't say that. I knew you'd be popular among those raging gays, because you're a very hot piece of ass, but don't tell me, okay. It's killing me."

Yixing falls silent, then he starts stroking Yifan's leg.

"You know I'd never let anyone who isn't you come near me, right?"

Yifan stops at a red light and looks over to Yixing - strands of his curly hair stick to his temples and his cheeks are flushed red from the alcohol, but apart from that his sincerity makes him look very sober in that moment.

"I know," Yifan says and almost misses the red light turning green, too enchanted by Yixing's beauty. "I just don't like the thought of other people thinking they can just come around and try to steal you from me."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm," Yixing pouts, falling back into his drunk self. "That only means that next time, you've got to come with me. Protect me from those predators. Showing them who I belong to."

"That has such a sexual ring to it..."

"I do admit, I am a little horny..."

"You're drunk, there's a difference."

"Mood killer."

After Yifan parks the car in front of his home, he gets out to open the door for Yixing who looks up to him and stretches his arms out.

"Carry me, please?"

Yifan heaves a sigh, but pulls Yixing up and somehow manages to carry Yixing from the parking lot to the elevator and even into the apartment. When he jockeys his boyfriend onto the bed, he breathes heavily. God damn. That guy may not look like it, but he is heavy.

"My hero!" Yixing cries out and fumbles himself out of his tight jeans and the shirt he is wearing.

Yifan crashes down next to him and wheezes:

"I'm never going to do this again. I feel like I've strained my back!"

"You're getting old, baby," Yixing giggles and rolls onto him.

"Thanks, I know," Yifan roars.

The younger puts his lips on Yifan's cheek, very softly, before he says:

"But you know what? I wouldn't want you any other way."

Yifan kills the lights, then throws his arms around Yixing's body that gets heavier with every breath he takes. When he's fallen asleep rather quickly, mostly triggered by the alcohol he's downed, Yifan can't help but to smile into the darkness while he hugs Yixing a little tighter.

He wouldn't want Yixing any other way either.

* * *


	3. Encounter I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing meets yifan's friends

***

Introducing your new boyfriend to your best friends can be a very nerve wrecking encounter - if the new partner doesn't click with them, the whole relationship is at stake. Yifan knows that, because he has experienced that several times before: Introducing a partner, and his best friend William would smile through the evening, but once they were alone, he'd say: "Dude. No. Not them. Seriously."

And not having your friends' backs during a relationship sucks balls. The only suggestion coming from them would be "Well, if they're that annoying, then just break up with them, you don't match anyways!" - and that's clearly not what you want to hear when you're with a person that you think might be the one (even though, so far, William had been right with his assumptions that Yifan's partners wouldn't last long).

The situation is especially delicate because Yifan's new boyfriend isn't like his previous partners because he is _just so young_. He can hear Williams disdainful snort in his head just imagining telling him that Yixing has just turned 21 and is preparing for his master's degree. He can see him roll his eyes and then leave a comment like "So what, are you having your midlife crisis already? Is that why you get it on with a fucking kid?"

To spare himself with that, he keeps the thing with Yixing a secret until Yixing's moved most of his stuff from his dorm into his apartment and he's sure that Yixing isn't just a short summer fling that will be gone when winter rolls over Beijing. Shortly before his 36th birthday, Yifan invites his two best friends over for dinner and some rounds of Majiang, deciding to let the bomb drop.

"Man, you know what's really annoying?" Zhixiang whines while Yifan pours them some more wine. "My fiancée is going crazy over that wedding. I come home from work and she keeps bugging me with all this flower stuff and I'm just like: 'Woman. Please. Do as you wish, I don't care!'"

"Zhixiang, miss me with that straight people bullshit for once," Yifan groans and rolls his eyes.

His friend hasn't been able to shut up about his upcoming wedding with his long-term girlfriend for weeks now. Even though he is very happy for him, and wishes him all the best from the bottom of his heart, it reminds him that he, should Yixing and him become a serious and steady thing in the future, would never be able to have a wedding. Not unless they're moving somewhere where same sex marriage is legal.

"That's a lot of whining from someone who's into both and could easily get himself a nice girl," William shoots back while sipping on the wine.

"Weeeeeell..." Yifan starts and shuffles the Majiang tiles in between his long fingers, "It's kind of too late for that."

William chokes on his next sip and Zhixiang tilts his head in question.

"Wait, slow down - do you want to tell us you got a boyfriend? And you haven't told us?!"

"Because you always find something you don't like about my partners!" Yifan shoots back at William's complaint. "They're either too stupid, too loud, too poor or whatever else you can come up with!"

"I don't want you to waste your time, that's all!" William defends himself and Zhixiang clicks his tongue.

"To be honest, you really dig for mistakes. I liked Yifan's last boyfriend."

"He was a skank."

"What, just because they met on Grindr?"

"Exactly! Only whores use that app!"

"Shut UP, both of you!" Yifan barks over the table and his friends fall silent at once.

"Okay, Yifan, tell us everything!" Zhixiang then says and supports his head with his hands. "We're here to listen!"

Yifan exhales a very long breath, then he starts:

"Okay, so, his name is Zhang Yixing."

"Cute name!" Zhixiang states with a bright boyish smile but William just raises an eyebrow, waiting for more information.

"And I met him at a business meeting in August."

"Oh! Is he like... a manager or something? Is he working in the same business as you?"

"Ummmm..." Yifan stammers and rubs his neck at Zhixiang's question. "... he... umm... well. When I met him, he was an intern for one of our business partners."

A pregnant silence follows that statement and William squints his eyes suspiciously. He's probably doing some math. Yifan decides to hurry up with his story so William cannot wallow in his own thoughts for too long.

"Yeah so, we got talking and he was really nice, so we exchanged business cards and kept seeing each other... and we got together... and he's also kind of living here already."

"The slip ons in the hallway!" Zhixiang concludes. "You don't wear these kind of shoes. I already thought something was off when I got here!"

"Yeah. He likes to wear slip ons," Yifan admits and William's upper lip starts twitching.

Yifan knows that look all too well. William doesn't like what he's hearing. At. All.

"So why was he an intern?"

"Zhixiang, you fucking idiot!" William finally groans. "Yifan, _how old_ is that guy?"

The other one clears his throat, then he decides to just spit it out - there's no considerate way to tell them anyways.

"He's turned 21 this October."

"You've got to be shitting me!" William cries out and Zhixiang, who has been very supportive so far, loses control of his face and his mouth falls open in shock.

"Wait, wait, does that mean he was an intern because he's still in university?" 

"He's started his master's degree this semester..." 

"I cannot fucking believe this." Is everything William says and he shakes his head in disbelief. "I just... Yifan, are you out of your god damn mind?!"

"Okay, you're being over dramatic. It's not like he's a high school student. He's an adult."

"Yeah and he's fifteen years younger than you!" William spits out.

All of them have forgotten the Majiang tiles spread on the table by now. How could they think of a round now, when their best friend has just dropped such big news?

"Look, I know it sounds weird..."

"You mean perverted."

"Once again, he's an adult," Yifan grinds through his teeth.

"Yifan. If we go back in time to when you were 21, that guy was a six-year-old kid."

"Okay, William, you're really being dramatic," Zhixiang throws in. "Meili and I are five years apart, so when I was 21 she was 16, that wouldn't have been legal either. But I don't see you being a bitch about us?"

"Thank you!" Yifan says, grateful to at least have his other friend on his side. 

"Zhixiang, that's something different. Yifan could almost be the father of... what was his name again?"

"Zhang Yixing! I cannot believe that, you're not even listening to me!" Yifan cries out.

"What do you even want with such a youngster? Like, didn't we have a conversation about those annoying Post 90* pricks? And now you're dating one of them?! You cannot be serious!"

"Look, Yixing isn't like them. He's very mature for his age."

William snorts and rolls his eyes.

"Yeah. Sure!"

"William, you haven't even met him, why don't you wait with your judgement until you do so?" Zhixiang asks.

William ignores the question and just keeps shaking his head, probably still wrapping his mind around that. Yifan feels anger wallowing up from his stomach.

"Just... can you be supportive of me for one fucking time?! Can you like... not try to be an ass about who I want to be with for once?! I like Yixing. Very much! And I'm not even asking you to become his bestie, but can you give _my boyfriend_ a chance at least?!"

Before the guy sat across the table can answer him, they hear someone opening the front door. Yifan grunts and gets up as he hears Yixing yelling into the apartment: "I'm home!"

"I swear. Try to be nice at least. I'm fucking tired of you trying to manipulate my relationships!" He hisses into William's direction before he takes off to greet Yixing.

Sometimes, the younger has late lab classes and doesn't come home before nine or ten in the evening. He carelessly slips off his shoes and lets his backpack sink down onto the floor, looking absolutely drained. When he sees Yifan appearing in the doorway, he smiles though.

"Hey baby!" He says and huddles into Yifan's arms who places a kiss on the crown of his head.

"Hey. You okay?"

"Just tired, is all."

By then, Yixing notices the two pair of shoes that clearly do not belong to Yifan or him and he lifts his head to give Yifan a questioning look.

"You got visit?"

"Oh! Umm! Yeah! Zhixiang and William have come over on a very short notice... I kind of forgot to tell you."

Yixing nods, trying to recall who the two are until it dawns on him and his face shows signs of enlightenment. 

"Your best friends, right?"

"Exactly."

"Cool!"

"Yeah, cool..." Yifan mimics, not quite sure if it's actually that cool. "We've just started a around of Majiang, but... if you're too tired, just go to bed, really."

"Oh no, it's fine!" Yixing says with a small grin that only indicates his dimple. "I think I can manage one round."

So in his youthful impulsivity, Yixing strides over into the living room to take a look at Yifan's friends and the elder follows nervously. _Please, Yixing. Show them your charm. The charm that made me fall for you._

"Hi there," Yixing chirps as he walks through the doorway and he walks up to shake hands with the other two men at the table. "I'm Zhang Yixing! Nice to meet you!"

Zhixiang is hooked immediately. His face lights up in a youthful smile and he happily shakes the offered hand.

"Luo Zhixiang! Hi Yixing! I'm really glad to meet you!"

William is not so hooked. He looks up and forces a smile onto his lips while he shakes Yixing's hand and says:

"Chen Weiting."

"Call him William though," Zhixiang says. "Nobody calls him by his Chinese name."

"Umm... only if he's comfortable with that," Yixing retorts and William just shrugs his shoulders, which states that he doesn't care.

Yifan wants to strangle his friend for acting like a little bitch. But he urges himself to calm down and pulls the last remaining chair back so Yixing can sit down.

"You're just in time for Majiang," Zhixiang says and shuffles the tiles.

"What version are we playing?" Yixing asks.

"What kinds do you know?"

"Well, the standard and the Changsha version."

Zhixiang pushes his bottom lip forward, indicating that he has no idea what the Changsha version is. So he says:

"No directions and no possibility to 'chi'?"*

"Perfect. I'm in."

Zhixiang laughs and the two begin to prepare the four walls with the tiles while Yifan puts one hand gently on Yixing's back to get his attention.

"We've opened some wine."

"Oh, I don't think I should be drinking alcohol today..." Yixing says, referring to his tendency to get very tired after one glass of wine.

"Tea then?"

"That would be amazing."

Yifan shuffles over to the kitchen and while he prepares the cup of tea, he watches the other three over the kitchen isle. He's very glad that Zhixiang seems to be very eager to get to know Yixing, and, to his surprise, even William throws in some sentences, still looking like someone's just pulled out his wisdom teeth though. When he comes back and hands Yixing the tea, the game is prepared and the tiles are ready to be distributed. Zhixiang lifts the two dice.

"Soo... I think... the youngest should roll the dice."

He looks straight at Yixing who snorts.

"Haaa, haaa! Are we talking about the actual age or the mental age?"

"Well... if we're talking mental age..." Zhixiang starts and his hand wanders over the table, slowly, before he places the dice in front of Yifan. "... we should let him begin!"

"Wow, seriously?!" Yifan barks as the other two start laughing, and even William cannot surpress a chuckle escaping his throat. "Zhixiang, I thought we were friends!"

"Look, it's just a fact..."

"I feel betrayed!"

"Come on, I'll start!" Yixing giggles and snatches the dice away before he tosses them over the table. 

What starts with one quick round ends at maybe one in the morning and the three older men giving up because Yixing has won every single time.

"You're not human, Zhang Yixing!" Zhixiang whines as they finally get up to put on their shoes.

"I was just lucky, that's all," Yixing waves his victory aside.

"We need a rematch!"

"No, we don't," Yifan says as he and Yixing follow the other two into the hallway. "Yixing won't have mercy on us."

While putting on their shoes, they keep talking about the matches and continue to crack semi-drunk jokes that wouldn't be half as funny if they weren't so tired. Before the guests turn to take their final leave, Zhixiang throws in:

"Riiight, Yifan! You wanted to give me the address of that bar for my bachelor party!"

"Oh! Shit! Right! Fuck, I forgot!" Yifan says and Yixing blinks confused.

"I'm getting married!" Zhixiang throws at him with a scolding look shot towards Yixing's boyfriend, "Something Yifan obviously hasn't told you!"

"Well, he tends to forget things," Yixing says and pats Yifan's shoulder who only rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Anyways, I'm still looking for a venue and I don't want it to get too crazy so I thought about a nice bar or something... and Yifan suggested one in Gulou."

The youngest in the round starts to grin and slaps Yifan's arm with the back of his hand.

"You were talking about that bar I took you to, right?"

"Yeah..." Yifan admits.

"Huh, that explains some things... I was surprised, because Yifan isn't the type to hang around in Gulou."

"I know, he's more the Sanlitun type of guy. But I go there on a regular basis, actually. I know a lot of bars in that area - I can make you a list if you want to!" Yixing suggests and Zhixiang is thrilled to hear that.

"Oh my god, yes, please! Yifan will give you my WeChat and you can give me the info!"

"Sure thing!"

"Nice!"

"You should come too then."

William's statement shocks the other three a little. WIlliam puts his hands on his hips and says:

"I mean, he's Yifan's boyfriend, like, why shouldn't he tag along too?"

"You're absolutely right - Yixing, you're invited too, of course!"

Yixing just nods slowly, as if processing the info, before he accepts the invitation with a bright smile. Then he says that he'll start cleaning up, wishing Zhixiang and William a good night. When he's out of sight, Yifan and Zhixiang turn to William who presses his lips together.

"What?!" He then snaps. "I was just being nice, like you asked me to!"

The other two keep judging him with their looks, because no way in hell William is someone who is being nice just because he had been told to. He hasn't been friends with the others for over two decades now for nothing. They know him probably better than he does himself.

"Jesus fuck, okay, he's a nice guy! Are you satisfied now?!" He barks.

Yifan is so thunderstruck, he doesn't even know how to react. Has William just admitted that Yixing is a nice guy? As in... he can actually tolerate him?!

"A 'nice guy'? That man is _terrific_!" Zhixiang cries out and turns to Yifan. "I swear to god if you let him go, I'll kick your ass. Keep that one close!"

"Thank you, Zhixiang. I appreciate that," Yifan says and cracks a relieved smile.

Zhixiang hurries to say his goodbyes, then he tells William he'd be fetching the elevator. When William is left with Yifan, he groans.

"Don't make me say sorry."

"Oh, I gave up on that a long time ago," Yifan scoffs. "But... Will, are you serious?"

The other rolls his eyes.

"Yeah. He's really nice. I still hate him, because I really wanted to find something that I don't like about him. But that guy is just... so cute? So cute, it kind of makes me angry! And you are just so... over him? Like... you're actually in love, and that's disgusting somehow."

"I wouldn't say I'm in love yet..." Yifan starts, but gets cut off right away.

"Oh, believe me, you're head over heels. Hopeless case. You're gone forever."

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing," Yifan concludes.

"No, it's not," William admits behind grinding teeth. "It's great. It's amazing. And I hope you'll be happy with him."

"Wow. That's... wow. William, that almost makes me want to cry!"

It really touches Yifan deeply, because after all those years of William talking badly about his partners, hearing him saying good things and actually giving him his blessings feels like he's just won the lottery. 

"Okay, that's the sign for me to get the fuck out!" William says and really disappears rather quickly, since Zhixiang keeps hollering for him from the elevator. 

When Yifan closes the door behind him and walks back into the living room where Yixing is supposed to be, he has a bright smile plastered across his face and is even feeling a little giddy. When he sees that Yixing has cleaned everything up already, he exclaims:

"Wow. You're fast!"

"What can I say?" Yixing sing songs and closes the lid of the Majiang box, before throwing a look over his shoulder towards Yifan. "I'm a _terrific_ boyfriend!"

"Oh god, you heard that."

"It wasn't hard not to," Yixing says and shuffles over to the older one. Then he throws his arms around Yifan's body and stands on his tip toes to kiss his cheek. "But I'm glad they seem to be okay with this."

"I think they're more than okay with this. You passed William's test, so... that's kind of like getting knighted by the Queen."

Yixing giggles and Yifan dives down to kiss him. They really might not be together that long, and Yifan is long over the age in which he romanticizes very fresh relationships, but every time he kisses Yixing, he feels like he'll never grow tired of those lips.

"Hey, I know that this might sound super childish and stuff, but... can you please listen to Zhixiang and keep me close?"

"Ugh!" Yifan whines. "Baby! That was so cute, it almost gave me cardiac arrest!"

"You're not being funny," Yixing mutters and pouts.

"Sorry," Yifan apologizes and pecks the younger's lips once again. "But be assured - keeping you close is kind of my plan."

Yixing's answer is a wide smile - one of those that spread over his lips over his whole face and makes his eyes turn into crescents, those kinds that show nothing but pure and innocent happiness. Those kind of smiles are Yifan's favorite, more so when he is the reason for Yixing smiling like that.

Finding Yixing feels like his luck had been especially kind to him - now that he can be sure his friends do not oppose them, he feels like finding Yixing among all those business men that day had been more than luck. It’s cheesy to say, but he does think that maybe it had been his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Post 90: In China, when talking about generations, people talk about the years they’ve been born in. Ppl born between 1980 and 1989 are the “Post 80s” (80后), ppl between 1990 and 1999 are the “Post 90” (90后) etc. etc. – every generation is said to have specific characteristics. Post 90s are said to be very egocentric and spoiled bc they’re mostly the only child in the family that has been cared for by parents and grandparents, or very tech driven, for example. It’s actually quite an interesting topic, especially when you take history and the development of China’s economy and society into consideration. But I don’t want to bore you guys with that, lol.
> 
> **’directions’ as in East, South, West, North, ‘chi’ is a term in Majiang where you pick up a tile from the middle to form a row (like you got 1 & 2 and you ‘eat’ the 3 to complete your set, because that’s what ‘chi’ means). I found that in Changsha, people leave the directions out and do not allow you to ‘chi’ (which annoyed me to no end lol) – and then I found out that most of my friends from the South play like that. So I guess that’s a common thing, not only typical for Changsha? Idk. Maybe I’m wrong in my assumption. Why am I even talking about this lmao.
> 
>  
> 
> Seriously I should just call this fic "Grandpa Wu and his Sugarbaby" when will I ever stop being annoying over age gap Fanxing....?!
> 
> Also, hey, be nice and leave comments I love to read them. (I'm horrible)


	4. Breakfast, Honey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I quote the curious cat anon: yifan eating out yixing for one of the age gap drabbles.....?  
> SO THERE YOU GO.

***

God bless semester holidays. There's nothing more rewarding after a stressful exam period than being able to just relax and cut yourself a bit of slack before the next weeks of cramming and lectures begin. Yixing's mornings don't have to be rushed at all and he can take his sweet time having a cup of coffee, not needing to be catching a bus or a subway train. He doesn't have to be crammed between other people, doesn't have to drag his feet into a boring ass lecture or the lab at ungodly hours... it's just really amazing.

Yifan is still waiting for his holiday approval though, so Yixing gets up when he does to be with him before he needs to take off for eight to nine hours spent at his office. Days without Yifan are boring, which only occurs to Yixing when he's alone in the apartment - his friends have all left Beijing to visit their families in their hometowns. Lu Han's the only Beijinger, but he's taking every chance he can get to leave the overfilled city and has decided to join Tao and visit Qingdao. So yeah. Yixing is basically alone.

It's the second week into the holidays and Yixing stands at the kitchen isle to spread some butter on his toast. Yifan walks in, already wearing his outfit for the day and fumbles at his tie.

"Morning, baby," Yixing greets as Yifan leans over him from behind and places a kiss on his cheek.

"Morning." Yifan mumbles and his hand grabs Yixing's butt. "You slept well?"

"Yeah," Yixing chirps and Yifan hovers over to the coffee machine.

They do not talk a lot in the morning. Yifan isn't a talkative guy when he's just woken up, and Yixing figures that it's best if he just lets Yifan initiate any conversations, because he has made the mistake before and has annoyed him with his bright chatter over the breakfast table. It's a thing he came to accept. So Yixing keeps his eyes set on his toast, contemplating whether or not to put honey or jam on it. The coffee machine roars to life behind him and starts grinding the beans while the smell of roasted coffee beans fills his nose. Turned his back to his boyfriend, he doesn't see Yifan who leans against the counter and keeps staring at Yixing's behind, eyes focused on his butt. He doesn't see how Yifan is cracking a smile and then proceeds to check his watch. He only realizes that something is off when he feels Yifan approaching him from behind, pressing his hips against him.

"Honey." Yifan murmurs into his ear.

Yixing's answer gets stuck in his throat when Yifan's hand slips under the fabric of his pants and starts kneading his butt cheek.

"What are you up to?" Yixing breathes, feeling hot and cold shivers running over his body.

"Figured that it's not that horrible if I come into the office a little later..."

"Hnnnng..."

No matter what Yifan does, he always has full control over Yixing. It takes him one move, and Yixing starts melting under his touch. His hands hold onto the counter and he inhales sharply as Yifan places a few lazy kisses over the skin of his neck. That's how Yifan likes him best - teased and needy, ready let the older do whatever he wants to do.

Yixing expects some things, but what he doesn't expect is Yifan pulling down his pants in one movement, and then kneeling down to separate his buttocks with both of his hands. He gets caught by surprise and when he feels Yifan's tongue _down there_ he squints and his mouth falls open.

"You...!" He starts but the tongue licking around his hole and occasionally dipping in shuts down his brain and instead of forming a sentence, Yixing only manages to let out a long moan as Yifan buries his face between his ass cheeks.

Fuck. _Fuck._

Yixing hears Yifan chuckle while his cock starts swelling at the stimulation and he jerks his hips back to get more of whatever Yifan is doing to him right now. His legs start shaking while Yifan's tongue presses into him and against his walls, the sensation of that feeling so new and exciting he hits the counter with his fist to not go crazy.

"Oh god, shit, Yifan...!" He huffs and his head keeps lolling back and forth, losing his god damn mind over Yifan eating him out. "I... I c-can't..."

Yifan's hands squeeze Yixing's butt, then he gets up to push Yixing up the counter, realizing that the younger might collapse as his legs give in. The plate with the toast gets swept aside and falls over the edge onto the floor, the porcelain clattering over the marbled tiles. Yifan doesn't care. What he cares more about is to dive back down again, trying to proof the one beneath him that this was just the beginning. He bites into the soft flesh of Yixing's butt, making the younger mewl, then he's back at handling Yixing's wet hole with his tongue, going in even deeper than before, something Yixing wasn't even aware of would be possible. His dick twitches against his stomach and he keeps whining for more.

"Ugh, Yifan! Yifan!"

Yixing wants more, more of that and rolls his eyes almost back into his brain as Yifan's tongue keeps twirling around his muscle ring that clenches around it for more friction.

"Show me how much you like it, baby," Yifan mumbles against Yixing's skin which drives the other crazy.

With his ass sticking up in the air to give Yifan even more access, his whole body shudders under what Yifan's doing, whimpering and moaning until it's too much for him and he feels his cum staining the shirt he's been wearing for the night. He's got a long cry on his lips as he jerks through his orgasm and Yifan gently pushes Yixing's hips down onto the cold counter when he's done. With the back of his hand, he wipes his mouth that's oozing of drool, then he pats Yixing's butt and says playfully:

"Now, that is the type of breakfast _I_ like."

"Pervert." Yixing breathes and tries to get a hold of his heartbeat.

Yifan lets out a low chuckle, then he walks over to grab his cup of coffee. Yixing still can't move - he doesn't even feel his legs that are dangling down from the counter. He feels like someone has just sucked the life out of him. Yifan takes another look at his wristwatch, then he grunts.

"Okay, I really got to go."

With a few gulps, he downs the caffeine and puts the cup into the dish washer. Then he leaps over to Yixing who finally manages to turn around and sit up, still looking utterly fucked.

"You're not even going to brush your teeth after _that_?!" The younger exclaims in disbelief while Yifan places a hard kiss on his lips, therefore getting a taste of himself, which does feel a little weird.

"I've got a toothbrush at work, don't worry," Yifan retorts with a wink. "I'll be home around seven. You should think of something to even out the orgasm disparity that we're facing right now."

After a last wink and a way softer kiss, Yifan steps over the broken pieces of the plate and the toast that's lying face down on the floor, then he's off to work. Yixing takes another long breath. God damn. He'll have to come up with something real good to make up for what Yifan's just done to him.

 

* * *

Got any requests? Hit me up [here](https://curiouscat.me/huangjinguo). Or [here](https://twitter.com/HUANGJINGU0). Wherever you want.


	5. Encounter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yifan meets Yixing's friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kinda sucks bc I had to stop writing while I was I N T H E Z O N E and then was away for three days and then I sat back down to finish it and couldn't get back I N T O T H E Z O N E so now this is like... a lot of crap.
> 
> Woops. Sorry.

***

Every time his phone buzzes and Yixing's Wechat Name pops up on the screen, Yifan's shitty day gets a tad brighter. He's on his fourth cup of coffee already and is drowning in paper work. Even worse so, he's forced to work extra hours today because of a phone conference with a client in Lisbon. So seeing Yixing's name popping up on the dark screen of his phone is a welcomed distraction from all of that bullshit.

_Baby. Is it okay if I'll have friends coming over tonight? They keep asking me and I am running out of excuses to not let them come. :(_

Yifan chuckles and takes a look outside the window - he would usually be able to see the CCTV building, but today is one of those bad days that drown the city in yellow-grey dust. It's got a quite post-apocalyptic feeling and Yifan is glad for the air purifier in his office.

_Of course it is. Invite them over. I won't be home until nine or so anyway._

_Thank you, Baby~! I promise we won't be too wild. ;)  
I love you!_

Yifan cannot remember when exactly Yixing has started to use that term. _I love you_. He would even think that it may be too soon to use it, but he cannot deny that it feels great and makes his insides burn up with joy when the words fall from Yixing's lips. Or his fingers in that case.

_I love you too._

The little highlight of his day gets interrupted though, not even two seconds after he's sent the message with his co worker busting in to tell him they're ought to leave for a rather important meeting. Well. So much to that.

***

When Yifan finally comes home, he almost falls over a bunch of shoes in the hallway. It reminds him that Yixing has his friends over, even though right now, Yifan doesn't think he can stand other people except for Yixing.

Yixing. How he'd love to just take him in his arms and just lay on the sofa for a while to calm himself down from that stressful day.

A wave of laughter carries over from the living room, and Yifan flinches. Fuck. There's a group of wild Post 90s sitting there, probably waiting eagerly for Yifan to arrive and take a look at their friend's mysterious older boyfriend. Panic shoots up in his chest - how does one interact with these people? What are youngsters these days up to? What do they laugh about? What is in and hip? Yifan has not one single clue. He doesn't even know what people in their 30s tend to do - he's always been the type of guy who didn't care about trends. Shit.

The elder takes a deep breath before he steps into the living room to have a peek. About four people are gathered, lounging on the sofa and the floor. They've brought snacks and beer and when he sees one of the guys munching on some chips on his expensive sofa, he needs a moment to stop his left eye from twitching. Yixing is the first to notice him.

"Baby!"

'Baby' can never be overused in Yifan's opinion. Yixing calling him like that is just one of the best things about being with him, and he doesn't even know why because he never really liked pet names - but when Yixing just casually had started calling him 'Baby', he didn't even mind. In fact, the first time he heard it, he wanted Yixing to say it again. And again. And again.

Yixing gets up and greets him with a bright smile and a soft kiss, gathering the attention of the other people. Yifan feels their gazes lingering on them, and he doesn't know what to do. Yixing takes over though and introduces his friends - he doesn't really get the names of the two girls, because they're both Korean exchange students and their Chinese names sound weird to him, but the guy on the sofa is called Huang Zitao and the other one sitting on the floor hitting the buttons of a Wii remote goes by the name Lu Han.

"Huh, since when do we own a Wii?" Yifan asks.

"Oh, Lu Han's brought it over," Yixing explains and Lu Han nods to affirm that statement, still trying to make the game on the TV screen cooperate with him.

"Hm!"

Yifan tries hard not to be that annoying mom-type so he swallows the question for Tao to not keep crumbling onto his furniture. The two girls keep gawking at him, not trying to hide the curiosity they have. Yifan feels very awkward, and Yixing picks up on his mood rather quickly. He takes his hand and pulls him along to the kitchen.

"I saved some food for you, I thought you'd be hungry!"

The younger one opens the fridge and puts a plate onto the counter with the dinner's leftovers, all of which are some of Yifan's favorite dishes. Yifan can't help to smile and watches as Yixing pops the food into the microwave to reheat it.

"Heyyyy, babe..." Yifan begins and Yixing hovers over to throw his arms around his hips.

"Yes?"

"I think I'll head to bed after dinner."

There's a slight frown flickering across Yixing's soft face.

"Oh. Is that because you're tired or because you don't want to hang around my friends?"

Yifan flinches at Yixing's question.

"Babe, don't be like that! It's just... I don't really fit in there. You're playing Wii and drinking beer, that's... not my jam."

"At Lu Han's rate of setting the whole thing up, we won't be starting before next Spring Festival," Yixing retorts and makes Yifan snort with the comment. "Plus, I've endured a whole night of Majiang with your friends for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Yixing lifts the corners of his mouth into a grin.

"I mean... out of all the things you could be doing... you're playing Majiang... I mean, yeah, you're older than me, but you're not like... _old_..."

"Wow! Wooow! Zhang Yixing!" Yifan howls and Yixing giggles. "We wanted to watch basketball but there was no game so we had to find an alternative!"

"And you seriously want to tell me that _Majiang_ was the only alternative you had? With _three_ persons?"

"Wow! Wow! I can't even live in my own house!" Yifan scoffs, "Like, why do I even have to justify myself for that?! We just felt like playing Majiang, even with one person missing... is that a crime?!"

"I'm not saying it is!" Yixing says and puckers his plump lips. "I'm just saying... it's weird."

Yifan's mouth falls open in utter disbelief, then the microwave lets out a shrill beeping sound, indicating that the food is ready. Yixing turns around and gets the plate. While he puts it onto the counter, he says:

"I'm not trying to force you or anything. If you're tired and don't feel like being social, I understand. But I would've loved it if you at least have a chat with my friends. They just want to get to know you a little, that's all."

He takes a bowl and puts the leftover rice from the rice cooker in it, then hands it over to Yifan. He places a peck on Yifan's cheek, then he goes back to his friends to join them. The elder heaves a sigh and realizes that he's slightly acting like a dick. Yixing's right. He had come home from an exhausting lab session and hadn't even hesitated for one second to walk up to Zhixiang and William and get to know them. And now it should be Yifan's turn to at least make an effort to get to know Yixing's friends.

He grunts, then grabs his chopsticks and the food to balance all that stuff over to the dining table from where he has a good view to the sofa and the TV. Yixing notices the gesture and smiles, while Lu Han says:

"Okay, wow, I think I got it!"

"Finally!" Tao mumbles. "I've almost finished that bag of chips while waiting for you to get a move on!"

"Shut up, whore!" Lu Han shoots back - Yifan almost chokes on a mouthful of rice at the rough tone.

Tao only rolls his eyes, then he looks over to Yifan.

"Hey, Mr. Wu," he says to gain Yifan's attention.

"Please no. That makes me feel older than I actually am," Yifan says while he keeps digging around on the plate for some pieces of chicken.

"Sorry! I actually just wanted to ask if you have a brother or something..."

"Oh my god, Tao!" Lu Han groans. "Can you please not?!"

"Whaaat? I'm just asking! I would've loved to have a Sugardaddy myself!"

Yifan blinks confused and feels outrage rushing through his veins. What kind of audacity does this man have?! Not only is he spreading chip crumbs and greasy stains over his couch, he's also reducing the value of his relationship with Yixing to such a perverted thing. Wow! Who invited that ass?!

"He's not..." Yixing starts and Lu Han chips in:

"Tao, you're a fucking asshole."

"I'm just saying... most of the guys who have the money don't have the looks. Especially the Sugardaddies that I know..."

"Honey, you don't know any Sugardaddies," one of the girls says but she keeps giggling along as if she actually wants to affirm Tao's statement.

"... let's say I read a lot on the internet!" The man defends himself. "... anyways, my point is, that Yixing's won the lottery here!"

Yifan thinks that this is a very weird way of telling someone that they've found a good match, and he contemplates on either starting an argument or let it pass - Tao is young. He probably doesn't even mean it like that. In fact, Yifan sees a lot of his own self in him when he was in that age. Sassy stupid prick. Those are the three words that would've described Yifan best. So the elder decides to let it slide, picks his chopsticks up again and says while digging them into the cabbage:

"Tao, be rest assured... you're not Sugarbaby material, so don't worry about ugly Sugardaddies trying to get you."

Tao's mouth falls open and the other four start hooting.

"Woooow, Tao, do you need some ice for that burn?!"

Tao admits, after taking a few moments, that he probably deserved that, then Yifan is forced to join them for some stupid Wii game because they're five and they need an even amount of players. Yifan only gives in to make Yixing happy, but throughout the whole evening, Yifan feels very disconnected from the other four. Lu Han is the exception, since he seems to be a decent guy and even though his face doesn't look like it, he's pretty mature for his age. The other three not so much. They're the embodiment of typical Post 90s - the girls keep taking selfies and edit them on Meitu, looking like completely different person after they're done, Tao keeps scrolling through his Weibo and WeChat feed. Sometimes they go without talking one single word to each other unless it's their turn on the game and Yifan thinks that playing Majiang has been such a better way to pass the time with. Even Yixing keeps peeking at his phone, a habit he usually doesn't have when he's with Yifan. It's like his friends' habits wear off on him.

 _Peer pressure_ , the elder thinks and tries to believe that, if phones had been that developed in his twenties, he would've probably been just like them. But back then, the newest craze on the market were flip phones, not the newest app. If your phone had a camera with maybe 0.35 megapixels, you could consider yourself one of the cool kids. And if you had a phone combining both, a flip phone _with_ a camera, fuck man, you had immediately climbed up a few steps of the social ladder. There wasn't much to do with your phone except for making calls and burning your money on short messages in which you tried to cram as much info into 120 characters as possible, just to avoid having to pay for a second message so Yifan had never really used his own phone back then. Therefore, he decides to give the kids the benefit of the doubt. It's not their fault that the market is making them believe that they need all this shit.

Unfortunately, he also doesn't get their jokes, memes, and other references they're dropping in their conversations when they emerge. While the five other people start laughing and cackling, Yifan sits next to Yixing and just... doesn't understand. Like. At all. He doesn't get their humor and in that moment, he feels like the gap between him and Yixing isn't 15 years, but a million. He feels pre-historic. And he's absolutely relieved when Yixing's friends finally grab their stuff and leave. To be fair, they all seem to be well raised and they help Yixing cleaning up the mess they caused before they actually go. Which is nice. Tao even apologizes for the mess he's caused on the sofa and tried to get rid of the crumbs.

When they're gone though, Yifan takes a deep breath and is relieved to the max that he can finally go to bed. He's supposed to feel better than just drained and annoyed, since Yixing's friends seem to be nice, and they seem to like Yifan, which is a good sign. But he cannot help to wonder if he's not just... too old.

"What's wrong, baby?" Yixing asks when he pulls a plain white shirt over his head as they stand in the bedroom and get ready to call it a day. "You seem off."

"Tired," Yifan answers, but Yixing knows him well enough by now that this isn't the only reason.

The younger frowns as he's connecting the dots, then he sits down onto the bed and looks at Yifan who peels his dress shirt off.

"You don't like my friends," he then states, very neutrally, but with a dash of disappointment in his voice.

"No, that's not it!" Yifan retorts immediately. "It's..."

Yixing doesn't say anything and waits for Yifan to explain himself who struggles to find words.

"It's just... an age thing. It has nothing to do with you, or them. They're nice kids. I just..."

"Well, you seemed to not like Tao."

"Because he started that Sugardaddy bullshit!"

"Yifan, that was a joke..." Yixing launches a defense for his friend, but Yifan doesn't let him finish.

"No, Yixing, that's not a joke - our relationship is not a joke! You're not a trophy wife that I keep dangling off my arm until I find something younger and better looking! You're my boyfriend, and I want people to see you like that... not like... a toyboy that I like to play with!

"And it wasn't just _that_ , it was... I just didn't understand them. I don't share their humor, and probably most of their views, and that's not even their fault. It's just... it's the age. And that also affects you and me. I know we tend to joke about our ages but the entire evening I felt like I just couldn't connect to your friends and I'm afraid that one day, I won't be able to connect with you either. Because there are just things that I... I just don't understand, or maybe I don't want to understand them, and I can't help to think that you'll grow tired of me."

It kind of hurts to admit that, but it's a thought that's ought to get out in the open, otherwise, Yifan fears, the weight of that will drag him down sooner or later. Yixing's bottom lip starts trembling when the elder is finished, and before Yifan can tell him to please not start crying, the younger throws his arms around Yifan's hips and sobs.

"You're an _idiot_ , Wu Yifan! How many times do I have to tell you that your age doesn't matter to me?!"

Yifan only manages to caress Yixing's hair because he doesn't really know how to respond. Yixing sniffles, then he loosens his grip and looks up to him.

"I really don't care about your age. You could be 50, or 22, and I wouldn't care. Your age wasn't what made me like you. So stop making this an issue!"

Yifan squats down to meet the other's eye level. Yixing holds onto his arms, then he says:

"Don't you think that I have similar thoughts? I mean... you're at a completely different stage in life. I don't even know what next semester will bring and you've got your fancy job and your shit together. I can't even adult on a regular basis and I need you to kick my ass to get some shit done. Sometimes I think that it's just a matter of time until _you_ get tired of _me_."

"Now that is ridiculous!" Yifan cries out.

"Oh, it is?" Yixing retorts and raises an eyebrow, as if saying 'So what does that make your concerns?' and Yifan sighs.

He pushes Yixing further onto the mattress, pushing him down onto the sheet while Yixing throws his arms and legs around Yifan to keep him close. Yifan presses his ear onto Yixing's chest, listening to his heartbeat, before he says:

"I'm sorry. I don't want you to think that way. Ever."

"Me neither."

Yifan lifts his head to take a look at Yixing who's still trying hard to blink away the tears that have dwelled up in his eyes. Yixing. That wonderful man who has chosen to be at his side. The man who Yifan never even wants to leave his side.

"God, shit, William is right," Yifan mumbles, not really planning on saying that out loud.

"Huh?"

"Ugh..." Yifan lets out a grunt and rolls his eyes. "... he just... well. According to him, I'm a hopeless case. Absolutely not able to receive any help."

"Help for what?"

Yixing really doesn't get it and wrinkles his nose, which makes him unbelievably cute. Yifan heaves another sigh, and then decides to just fuck it and let go of his last restraints.

"I love you, Zhang Yixing."

It's the first time he's said that first. All the other times, it had been a response to Yixing saying it at the end of either a phone conversation or a long day when they've gone without seeing each other for most of the time. Yixing is startled at first, then he intertwines his fingers in Yifan's neck and says:

"Love me, Yifan."

While he pulls him down to kiss him, Yifan's hands slip under Yixing's shirt.


	6. When the doorbell rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yifan just wants to have sex but someone has other plans

***

Yifan _loves_ fucking Yixing. Not only does he love the feeling of Yixing's hole clenching around his leaking dick, his walls embracing him like he was made solely for him - he also loves the sight of Yixing beneath him, panting and mewling, mouth hanging agape while his hand is flying over his own erection according to Yifan's rhythm to get himself off the edge. Fuck yes, that's what he basically lives for. It doesn't even matter much to him where he's doing the younger, as long as he can bury his hard cock inside of him. Today, he's chosen the dining table - he had just grabbed the younger and lifted him up onto the table, without any further explanations, knowing that being taken like that is what Yixing likes the most.

"More, more! Please!"

Yixing's cries are to die for. And Yifan is willing to coax another one out of him every time he thrusts right back in and Yixing just lets him, legs spread widely apart while one of his hands holds on to the edge of the table, the other one jerking himself off, stopping every now and then to prolong the act itself and to enjoy what Yifan's giving him a little more.

"Fill me up... give it to me... ugh... fuck... Yifan!"

He elder pulls him closer, changes the angle just slightly, because by now, he's got everything figured out how to drive Yixing crazy - and then just goes. His hips are jerking back and forth, nothing really graceful about that, but that's how Yixing wants to be treated. He wants to be ravished, to be fucked until he forgets how to breathe. Yixing's moans get louder and higher in pitch, a clear sign that he must be close and Yifan can feel his own orgasm building up in his lap, so he tries to pick up the pace a little more, to finally get that relief and the blissful feeling --

The shrill sound of the doorbell interrupts them and Yifan is so startled he stops moving for a second.

"Don't fucking STOP now!" Yixing yells and Yifan continues rocking his hips, getting back to his previous speed, even though he's still irritated by what just happened.

"Fuck... fuck... who _is_ that?!" Yifan groans when the doorbell rings a second time.

"Ignore them, oh god... please... finish me... I'm begging you!"

Yifan closes his eyes and concentrates on the feeling of the man beneath him, his hands burying themselves in the warm and soft flesh of Yixing's thighs, while his cock slides in and out of his ass. It does the trick and with a few more thrusts, he cums inside of Yixing, who lets out a long moan while he cums over his hand and his stomach. A third ring won't let them enjoy that orgasm too long though.

"God DAMN IT!" Yifan roars as they're still panting and a few last orgasmic shocks go through their bodies.

"Please don't answer it," Yixing pants and throws his legs around Yifan's hips. "I need... I want a second round right now...!"

"Baby..."

Yixing won't let him release his cock and keeps whining, something which makes Yifan almost immediately hard again every time, but whoever is standing at the door really needs his attention and it's unnerving - his dick will probably stay limb until that intruder is gone.

"Let me just check it out..."

"Ugh!"

Yixing lets him go though, and while Yifan throws on his pants and shirt, Yixing spreads his legs apart again, presenting himself to his boyfriend.

"Be quick," he breathes, looking so utterly fucked it makes Yifan's dick twitch again.

"You won't even notice I was gone."

With that, he leaps to the door, trying to fix his hair a little, then he opens for the person who's on their tenth ring already.

He's expected a post man or a neighbor, but not his mother who stands there with one hand on the handle of her suitcase.

"MOTHER!!" Yifan cries out and his body freezes - a cold shower couldn't have been any more effective to get him completely off the mood for a second round of fucking.

"Yifan! Why won't you answer the door when your mother is ringing?!" She says and walks past him to get rid off her shoes. "I've been trying for ages!"

"Ummmmmm! What are you doing here?!"

His heart is pumping a shitload of adrenaline through his veins and then he thinks of Yixing, naked on the dining table. Fuck. No. His mother cannot see him like that, especially not since she doesn't even know that he also dates men!

"I just felt like seeing you and the plane tickets were cheap!" His mother explains and throws her bag over the hook which is usually reserved for Yixing's jacket.

She doesn't notice that though and starts going to the joint living and dining room and Yifan runs after her.

"Mother, I...! Don't you want to take a shower after that flight? I mean... you seem stressed!"

"No, I'm good," she says. "I could use some tea though. Won't your serve your mother some tea?"

Yifan wants vanish into thin air as she turns to the dining room and he prepares himself for her to die from a heart attack, but when he opens his eyes again, he sees Yixing fully clothed, sitting on one of the chairs and looking up from a magazine that they had pushed onto the floor while they had been ripping off each other's clothes. He looks up, rather unfazed, and blinks.

"Oh. Hello..." Yifan's mother says and Yifan lets out a long and relieved breath - _god bless you, Zhang Yixing!_

"Maaaaaaaa!" Yifan sing songs. "Yeah sorry I'm having guests over... ummm..."

"Hello, Auntie!" Yixing smiles and gets up to shake her hand - he's using the hand he's not jerked off with, which Yifan is grateful for. "I'm Zhang Yixing, it's nice to meet you."

Yifan stays behind her and mouths a _'She doesn't know! She doesn't know!'_ , hoping Yixing will get it - the last thing he can use now is an unwanted coming out.

"Oh! Hello! You're a friend of Yifan's?"

"Yeah... a friend..."

Yifan mouths another _'Thank you!'_ while his mother nods and asks why both of them seem so out of breath and sweaty. Another wave of shame and embarrasement rushes through Yifan's body, but Yixing wouldn't be Yixing if he wasn't able to talk himself out of every weird situation:

"You know, Auntie... I've been trying to help him lose some weight, I showed him some exercises..."

She looks back to her son, then her eyes lock with Yifan's belly, which indeed is showing first signs of years of eating greasy cheap take out and not moving too much. Also, he's old. He's not equipped with the metabolism of a young twenty-something anymore. While Yixing can still eat whatever he wants and maintain his weight, Yifan just looks at his plate and feels some extra weight clinging onto his body. It's unfair, but that's just how it is.

"Very good, keep up the work then! Seems like he needs it!"

She keeps blabbering about the annoying flight while she sits down at the table, the very same table that Yixing has layed on not too long ago, and demands a cup of tea. Yifan dashes into the kitchen and Yixing follows him while she gets a call from a friend.

"What the fuck, Yifan?" Yixing whispers, because she might hear them.

"I don't know either!" Yifan defends himself while he clatters loudly with the cup and the box of tea so their conversation gets drowned in the noise.

"What do you mean with 'she doesn't know'? She doesn't know about us or about your sexuality?"

"Listen, Yixing," Yifan grunts and throws a look over his shoulder to make sure his mother is still engaged in that phone call. "When I realized that I might also be into guys, I was sixteen. That was twenty years ago - you just... you just didn't come out as gay or bi or whatever else in that time, okay?"

"So wait, you're telling me you've never told her? It's 2017, times have changed, even here in China..."

"Honey..." Yifan starts and rubs his eyes while he proceeds boiling water for his mother. "I moved to Beijing for my studies and haven't really left the city... she's usually down in Guangzhou playing Majiang with her friends..."

"Oh, now I see where that obsession comes from," Yixing interrupts but Yifan silences him with a stern look.

"Seriously, you're still bringing that up?"

"Sorry, baby," Yixing mumbles and Yifan rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"No. I haven't told her. Because I don't see the need to."

A shadow flickers across Yixing's face when he hears that. He furrows his eyebrows, a deep crease showing between them, then he asks:

"So... you never even planned on telling her about us? You never wanted to introduce me to her?"

The pain in his voice and on his face feels like a slap in his face. Yifan whimpers, then he says:

"Baby, no... it's not like _that_..."

"It surely sounds like that though," Yixing interrupts him and looks away from him.

He's pissed. He's hurt. Not what Yifan ever wanted to make him feel like and he's sorry. But really, he's never even thought about telling his mother about this, not because he's ashamed of Yixing, no - he has no problem showing others how much he loves and worships that man, but with his mother, it's just something different. He doesn't think that she'd be accepting that part of him, and he doesn't know if he'd be able to cope with that. After all, she's his mother, and she's raised him with love and everything she had after his father had left them.

"Listen, Yixing..." Yifan begins but then his mother walks in, chattering away without a care in the world.

"Yifan, I just went off the phone with my friend Meili and she told me that her sister has this beautiful daughter, Yaya, I told you about her? The one that I said would be a terrific match for you? Well, turns out she's divorced her husband! I think you should give her a chance, she lives here in Beijing, too! And I really think you should get married, I mean, you're going to be 37 years old next year... Right, Yixing? Shouldn't he find a nice girl and settle down? This apartment is way too big for him alone anyways, it would be _so nice_ to fill it with a little more life... maybe even some children..."

Yixing's eyes widen in horror at the mere thought alone. Yifan knows that Yixing is scared to even entertain the possibility of Yifan finding someone else, a woman, to be more precisely, and leave him for her. He's never said that, but Yifan just knows. He watches with a tight jawline as Yixing blinks for a few seconds, then he says:

"No. This is... no. That's ridiculous. I need to go!"

"Umm...?"

His mother doesn't understand and is confused to the high heavens as Yixing leaps past her and her son. Yifan gets hit by another wave of panic, because he fears that Yixing might be so hurt, he won't be able to forgive him.

"Yixing, stop, no, wait!"

"What is...?" His mother starts as she watches her son going after the other man.

"Don't go, Yixing, please," Yifan says, his brain shutting down completely as he grabs Yixing's wrist and turns him around.

Yixing wants to protest but in his fear of Yixing leaving him, Yifan won't let him say anything and just turns around to his mother.

"Ma... please... don't try to hook me up with another woman... I know you just want me to be happy but..."

He lifts his hand holding onto the other and weakly points onto Yixing who still has a very sour look on his face. His mother raises an eyebrow.

"I am happy already... with... Yixing..."

His mother blinks confused and looks back and forth between the two of them.

"What does that mean?" She then asks.

"He's my boyfriend. And... umm... he lives here... and... I just... umm... I love him."

He looks back to Yixing whose face softens up and he cracks a smile, as if trying to say _Sorry baby. I love you too._

When he turns to his mother again, she just keeps standing in the middle of the kitchen and doesn't move for a whole ten seconds. It seems like the info is slowly making it through to her and when her brain's processed what Yifan's just said, she grunts.

"God damn it!"

"I'm sorry, mother... I know you want me to have a wife and kids but... Yixing is who I want to be with."

Yixing scoots closer and intertwines their fingers, a comforting gesture that makes the elder lean back into him a little.

"What?!" His mother snaps. "No! I'm owing that Li Xiaqi some money now!"

"Huh?!"

His mother rolls her eyes and says:

"Li Xiaqi and I have this bet... we bet 200 RMB that you won't marry before your 40th birthday. She even added another hundred and said that you're gay, you just haven't told me yet."

"I... umm... what?!"

Yifan is so shocked, he doesn't even know what to do. His mother clicks her tongue, then she turns around and starts preparing a cup of tea herself, since her son seems to be too shocked to even move.

"You know, I always knew somehow that something was off," she begins and smells the dried tea leaves. "Like... that neighbor's son in our old compound? You two were too close to be just friends. But you also had girlfriends, that confused me. And I thought that maybe you were just going through a phase, you know... that... usual stuff that teenagers go through..."

She throws some leaves into the cup Yifan's put on the counter. Yifan cannot believe what he's hearing and his jaw slowly falls open with every word she goes on.

"Ugh. Great. 300 Renminbi.. just... gone..."

There's a silence hanging in the air as the smell of the freshly brewed jasmine tea fills the room. It's Yixing who finds his voice first:

"Well... Yifan is bisexual... so maybe you could lower the additional hundred to fifty, since your friend was only half right..."

It seems like she's taking real notice of him for the first time and she scans him from head to toe, probably estimating if he's worth being with her son. Without taking her gaze off him, she grabs the cup, then she points at him:

"You're so clever! Yifan, keep that one!"

"What the FUCK is going on!" Yifan cries out while she walks over and links her arm with Yixing's.

"Honey, sit down and have some tea with this old lady... How'd you meet my son? Is he good to you?"

Neither Yixing nor Yifan know what to do - Yifan feels very confused about his mother's behaviour, but after the first initial shock, he feels relieved. That clearly wasn't the reaction he thought she'd have, but it's way better than yelling and screaming and dishonoring him. And Yixing, who is crossing Yifan's gaze, winks at him. _See, baby. It wasn't that hard._

"So, I reckon you two didn't really exercise before I rang that doorbell, right?" His mother suddenly drops with a naughty smile on her face while she sits down on one of the chairs.

Yifan whines as Yixing is also struggling to find words.

"Ma! Seriously!" Is all Yifan can bring himself to say while she just keeps giggling - and lifts her smartphone to make a WeChat transaction to her friend Li Xiaqi,, the amount being 250 Renminbi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this is so cracky and stupid, I'm sorry. I wanted to post it yesterday (so I could conclude with 'Yo it's my birthday today so leave comments') but in between preparations and the arrival of the guests I couldn't quite finish it and when everyone was gone I was too drunk to properly write (lol whoops). So yeah I wrapped this up quickly - hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Also sorry for the spelling mistakes and stuff like that. Too lazy to fix them hahahaha.


	7. Business Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing likes to send videos. And not those cute ones where a fluffy bunny hops over the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be doing something else. But well.
> 
> AO3 is a bitch and won't show the eggplant & droplets of sweat emoji when you're reading this on your laptop, sorry.

***

A loud ping makes Yifan turn his head from the TV of his hotel room to his phone placed next to him on the nightstand. He's on yet another business trip, this time in Kunming, way down in the South, and it won't be another five days until he'll be able to get back home. It annoys him, the fact that he's the one being sent away all the time, when there are plenty of others in his department that could do the job just as well as he does. He doesn't like being away from Yixing all the time, even though this time, the younger had told him that it might not be too bad since he's in the middle of his exams and could use the alone time to focus on his studies.

Still, it pisses him off.

Yixing's name has popped up on the phone screen, the one Yixing has saved himself under in Yifan's contacts after they got together - he's not allowed to change it to a simple 'Zhang Yixing', which made Yifan roll his eyes in the beginning, because pet names as a phone contact are so childish, but now he's grown fond of it.

兴兴♥  
_Baby, I miss you too much tonight._

兴兴♥  
_[Video]_

Yifan has a weird premonition that this video might not be one of the many cute animal videos Yixing has stored on his phone. He mutes the TV since the hysterical laughter of the 'Happy Camp' hosts are kind of annoying in that very moment and opens the video, swallowing hard when the still pixelled thumbnail clearly shows the naked upper body of his boyfriend who's 15 years younger. Oh god. What will happen when he presses play?

He thanks the heavens for being in the privacy of his own hotel room and not in a business meeting, so he presses play once the video's downloaded and he almost chokes on his own saliva when the clip unfolds in front of his eyes. That little, horny bitch!

Yixing is seated on their bed, wearing nothing but his very tight boxer briefs, the one Yifan likes the most. Of course. Because he knows exactly what gets Yifan off. And Yixing in tight Calvin Klein underwear is like one of his number one turn-ons. The camera doesn't really show Yixing's whole face, but only his plump lips that are slightly parted due to his huffing and puffing, while he's got a pillow placed between his thighs. One of his hands tug at the waistband of his underwear, then he pulls it down a little, just enough for the tip of his erect cock to appear that's curling up against his stomach. Yifan grunts and feels a tight knot in his lower groin area.

Yixing bites his lower lip, then he starts humping the pillow. He doesn't even fucking touch himself, he just keeps rubbing his cock against the cloth that keeps swelling at the stimulation as mewls into the camera. Yifan can't even concentrate on the other hand of Yixing's that starts playing with his nipples - his eyes are focused on that dick popping out of his boyfriend's briefs and his hips that keep thrusting into that poor pillow. _Fuck Zhang Yixing. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Yixing's moves get more erratic and his moans grow louder, right before his knees clasp shut, his hands bury themselves in the pillow and his dick gets coated in white body fluid, while he throws his head back and mutters Yifan's name. The sight is so lewd yet so beautiful, it makes Yifan's own cock swell. Fuck. _No!_

The video abruptly stops and Yifan whines, almost wishing for it to continue. He thinks about replaying, but then his phone buzzes again and he gets back to the chatroom.

_Can you believe I got off like that just thinking about your dick up my ass? :*_

Yifan feels his heart pounding against his ribcage and his blood wandering down into his lap, which he really can't have right now. He's not a teenager that gets off to DIY-porn. He's a grown ass man, for fuck's sake!

_You little whore. Wait until I get home to fuck you back to your senses. Didn't you say you need to study?!_

_I needed to de-stress a little, baby. :(  
And yes, please. Come home quickly and do me. ♥  _

Yifan's never really understood all that emoji-crap, and Yixing seems to be super fond of them, but that message is more than clear.

_You're lucky I'm not in a business meeting._

_Sleep well now, baby! I love you! Five more days~!_

The phone stays silent and Yifan tosses it back onto the night stand, frustrated to a high degree. He crosses his arms in front of his chest and stares at the TV screen, but his thoughts jump back to Yixing's dick spurting out his cum. God. Damn. It.

With a frustrated groan, he retrieves his phone, opens the video and replays the clip that doesn't even last for more than 40 seconds. His dominant hand slowly wanders down into his own pants.

_Fuck, Zhang Yixing. You're too good at that._

* * *

Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/HUANGJINGU0) or drop by my [curious cat profile](https://curiouscat.me/huangjinguo) for more whining about Fanxing, writing, and my life in general. But mostly Fanxing. Because I have a problem. Obviously.


	8. Chances and Losses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yifan gets a job offer but isn't too sure if he should accept it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super super crappy. i basically just wanted to tick off a prompt that's been sitting in my cc SINCE SEPTEMBER CAN YOU BELIEVE.
> 
> probably not what the anon wanted. sorry!
> 
> please ignore mistakes i forgot how to english.
> 
> the title is so basic oh my god i want to hit my head against a wall but i'm just really bad at titling lol.

***

Many, many, _many_ years ago, when Yifan was in high school, one of his teachers gave the class an assignment on writing down what happiness was for them. It was a rather unorthodox approach for Chinese kids, but it was their English teacher giving the homework, so it didn't come off that surprising. He happened to be American, one of the first foreigners Yifan had ever laid his eyes on, a true sensation in his hometown, and therefore, the man snuck in American methods into his lectures. Needless to say, barely anyone had handed in an essay that their teacher was satisfied with, because nobody had taught these youngsters to think for themselves. It was the fault of the Chinese education system rather than the teacher's or students' fault. Yifan had handed in barely half a page with short baby sentences and barely any content.

He remembers that his definition of happiness was to have money. 

That was, mostly, because his mother struggled a lot. Left by her husband with a little kid, she had to find ways to feed herself and her son. Branded as a social outcast because of her unmarried status with a kid, she hardly found any support. Being able to send her son to a good school and later a good university was the result of her own hard work. And Yifan's dream was always to be able to provide for her, to pay back all the hardships she endured for him to have a better life. Money seemed to be the answer.

When he was 34, he got promoted to be the head of the legal department of his company. That allowed him to buy an apartment, and another one for his mother in Guangzhou. His bills were on autopay. Price tags on things in department stores didn't bother him anymore. He achieved financial security, which, according to his 15 year old self, was his ultimate goal to achieve happiness.

Yet.

Something was missing. When his friends got engaged, one after another, and he attended more and more weddings, bought gifts for his friends' kids, he realised that maybe, just maybe, money wasn't everything. It wasn't a very prominent thought that knocked him out on several occasions. It didn't strike him in a "God damn I need a partner, NOW"-way It was more of a feeling. Like there was a missing piece, but Yifan couldn't quite put his finger on it. He went through several horrible dates, saw people here and there, but none of them swept him off his feet, or made him wanting more.

And then, his eyes fell on Yixing. And the second they did, he wanted him. All to himself, and unconditionally. At first, so he thought, it was just the thrill of dating a hot and young university student that kept him close to the other. To be showing him things. To care and provide for him. But when Yixing had gradually moved his stuff from his dorm into Yifan's apartment, and he started to wake up besides Yixing's delicate body in the mornings, and he heard Yixing humming while preparing dinner, or when he snuggled into him on the couch... Yifan realised that he'd kick his 15 year old self hard in the ass if he could. Money surely took some troubles off his mind, but the real happiness, for him, was Yixing. That realisation came after barely half a year of dating him. Now they're in their second year of calling each other boyfriends.

There's one stupid problem though now. And the problem is his stupid work. On a Friday afternoon, his CEO offers him a job. A better payed one, with new and exciting tasks and challenges, that Yifan would've loved to tackle a few years ago. He would probably still like to take on these challenges, if only... that stupid job offer wasn't for the new branch in fucking Canada. It would require him to move through _several time zones_. Yixing is still in the middle of his studies and he just can't expect him to drop everything and come with him. The boy has a future to work on, and it would be more than unfair of Yifan to drag him along. Yixing needs to finish his studies, and Yifan will not be the reason for him to quit school. And a long-distance relationship... is probably not what Yixing needs. The boy is just super physical. Not even in a sexual way, it's just... Yixing needs him around. He always states how he can't fall asleep if Yifan isn't next to him. Small touches and hugs refuel him after a long day at uni. Yixing won't be satisfied with FaceTime sessions and WeChat messages and he'd be super unhappy.

"You're the best for the job. Not only because of your language skills, but also because you're not bound to any family members. We considered Wang too, but he told us that his wife and kids wouldn't want to follow him."

The words still ring in Yifan's ears when he comes home a few hours later and he curses himself for being so silent about his private life to his coworkers. Nobody knows about Yixing, because Yifan thinks it's none of their business. They don't even know what he likes to do in his free time. He never joins the department's KTV sessions, and usually avoids company excursions. He keeps to himself, mostly, and therefore everybody just assumes that Yifan's still the same bachelor guy from two years ago - no strings attached and ready to leave this god damn city for good if given the chance.

"Welcome home!"

Yixing greets him at the door with a big smack on the cheek.

"Hey baby," Yifan mumbles and lingers a little longer than usual in his arms.

The younger picks up on the behaviour immediately. 

"Something wrong?" He asks as they loosen their embrace and he looks up to Yifan with a raised eyebrow.

Yifan decides to talk this over with Yixing once he finds the right time. Which is not this exact moment, because he's tired and cannot handle a discussion of that sort right now. So he just shakes his head and says:

"Stressful day, is all."

"My poor babe," Yixing pouts and kisses him once more, "Do you want me to take your mind off for a little while?"

"By all means - I beg of you!" Yifan exclaims and makes Yixing laugh.

Yeah. No. Not today. Maybe tomorrow. Tomorrow will be the right time.

Unfortunately, as it turns out, there is no right time because Yifan completely forgot about Zhixiang's bachelor party on Saturday. Yixing has a lab session in the morning and early afternoon, so when he comes home, he stumbles out of his casual outfit into a pair of suit pants and a dress shirt, before he follows Yifan to his car who's been wrecking his brain for the whole day about how to address this fucking promotion without upsetting Yixing. His conclusion: there is no way in hell Yixing won't get upset about this. The worst thing about this is that Yixing wouldn't get upset over the outlook on Yifan leaving him for a better position, but getting upset over Yifan possibly turning this opportunity down. Yixing has a really strict work ethic. He works hard, and encourages Yifan to do so, too, regardless of his current position in the company.

"Don't think just because you're a department head, you can rest on your laurels. You still need to work hard, harder even than your employees," he always says.

If Yifan tells him that he has the possibility to get into a higher position, but he's thinking about turning it down because of him, he'll probably throw a hissy fit and tell him to sign the contract. Because that's just how he is. He's always made it clear that he doesn't want to stand in Yifan's way, no matter how.

This thing, the promotion, and the everlasting fear of either losing a once-in-a-lifetime-chance or the love of his life, won't let Yifan enjoy the party as much as he would like to.

Zhixiang decided to book a bar deep in the hutongs of Gulou with a garden, fancy decorations and fairy lights, which almost makes Yifan want to gag, but well, at least they have one spot to be for the night. They're not hopping to one bar after another and get hopelessly drunk, which is nice, because Yifan isn't too sure if he can handle that much alcohol anymore. The days of him jugging a bottle of vodka and be still standing firmly are long gone, leaving him to wonder how in the world he actually survived all of his drunk antics. 

This party, luckily, is not supposed to escalate like it would have ten years ago. It is more like a nice get together with old friends, and Yifan senses that Yixing does feel a little out of place. Yifan tries hard to pull him along and integrate him in the conversations, but it's no use. When the group of people start reminiscing the good old times, Yixing has no chance of adding anything to the conversation.

"Sorry," Yifan mumbles as William and Zhixiang start cackling about one night during their freshman year at college which had ended with them sleeping in the park of their university.

"It's okay, I kind of saw that coming," Yixing says and shrugs his shoulders.

"Still... they could at least _try_..."

"Don't worry, I'm good. I'll just get another drink," Yixing informs with a wink and gets up to ask the bartender for another Mojito. 

Yifan gets dragged into a conversation, and only notices that Yixing hasn't come back when William addresses it.

"Yo, Yifan, your sugar baby hasn't come back yet..."

"Can you stop calling him like that?!" Yifan barks while the others laugh at him.

" _Relax_ , it's a _joke_ ," William scoffs and rolls his eyes.

He's getting drunk, and when he's had one drink too many he can easily become one of those nasty drunks that become aggressive. So Yifan just smacks the back of his head, then gets up to check on Yixing.

"Stop making jokes on my costs." Is everything Yifan says while he takes off.

Yifan finds Yixing in the backyard of the bar sitting on a table. He's alone, dangling his feet, while he's on the phone with someone. The other person at the end of the line seems to be a familiar one, judging from the way Yixing smiles and giggles when he's listened to what the caller has to say. When he looks up, he sees Yifan standing a few feet apart from him and he says:

"Hey Lu Han, I'll call you back... yeah... no... yeah I'll definitely think about it. It sounds cool... yeah... yeah I will... okay... bye!"

While he hangs up, Yifan slowly approaches him, with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his pants. Surrounded by all that soft light, Yixing looks even more beautiful than usual. There is literally not one thing about him that Yifan doesn't love. Even the flaws and bad traits that he has, and Yixing has a few, Yifan just loves every fiber of the other one.

"What did Lu Han want?" Yifan asks nonchalantly as he leans against the table Yixing's sitting on.

"Oh, Tao and him had that idea of going camping over the weekend. He asked if I wanted to tag along and then we just kind of... chattered away," Yixing explains.

"Camping? Really?"

Yixing snorts at Yifan's raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, it sounds lame, but I don't find the idea too bad. It's something different for a change. But I still have to think about it."

"Why?"

"It's the weekend before you leave for Xiamen," Yixing says matter-of-factly, "I just want to be with you before you leave me for another few days again."

Ouch. That's it. That's the dagger to his heart. Zhang Yixing has him so whipped, he starts whimpering at such a simple statement.

"God, I can't do this," the words slip from his lips, not intended to be said out loud.

Yixing frowns and asks:

"You can't do what?"

The answer is a grunt and Yifan feels his heart clench. A flicker of panic appears on Yixing's face.

"Yifan? You're kinda scaring me. You seem off since yesterday... has something... happened? Is it something about us? Did I do something?"

"Other than being the wonderful person that you are, no," Yifan says but it doesn't do anything to calm the other down.

"Flattering," Yixing scoffs, "But what is it then?"

The elder heaves a sigh and runs his fingers through his hair. Okay. Well. Here we go.

"My boss called me in," he starts, "And told me he wants to give me a promotion. Like. A new position, which sounds pretty cool. Challenging, but cool."

Yixing's answer is a squeak.

"But that's great, honey!" He cries out and grabs Yifan's hand, "You've mentioned that you're slowly getting fed up with your job! Why is this a problem?"

"The position is in Canada."

Pause. Yixing processes the information, slowly. A crease appears between his eyebrows, and then, the only reaction Yifan gets is a simple:

"Oh."

"I said I'd think about it. Because the job is really _great_ , and if he had asked me two years ago, I would've probably signed the contract right on the spot, but..." Yifan starts and feels Yixing's palm getting sweaty in his hand, a sign that he's nervous, even though he's smiling through a mild panic attack, "... I don't think I will sign it now."

"But... Yifan, if that is what you want..."

"What I want is to be with you, so there's that," Yifan interrupts. "There's no discussion about this. I'm not going to take the job because I won't ask you to quit school and come with me. You focus on your studies, and work on your future. And if I really can't stand any of those ugly faces at my company anymore, I'll just look for a new job at a different one. It's not the end of the world."

"I don't want you to be sacrificing anything for me though," Yixing says with a cracking voice.

"I don't feel like I'd be sacrificing anything just because I turn that offer down. I'd be sacrificing a lot more if I actually went and had to leave you behind."

"You're so cheesy!" Yixing cries out, but can't neither hold back his smile nor his tears that glisten in the corners of his eyes.

"I know, it's horrible, right?" Yifan chuckles, then leans over to kiss Yixing softly on the cheeks. "Come on, babe, let's go home. Your old man is tired."

Yixing nods, then rubs his eyes with the back of his hand before they make their way back to the others to bid their goodbyes. As they walk to the car Yifan's parked a few streets down, Yixing stays quiet and holds on to Yifan's hand, something he only does because the alley is dark and nobody is around to judge them. When they get into the car, Yixing asks:

"Do you think it would be easier for us in Canada? Like? As a couple?"

"I could finally marry your ass off, so I guess...?" Yifan jokes and Yixing exclaims a short laughter.

"Idiot," Yixing mumbles while Yifan starts the engine, but at least, he says it with a smile.


End file.
